Peeta's story
by SKRowling
Summary: "So let's get married, District Twelve style." He whispered and I followed his line of sight. "Now?" I asked. He nodded, "On our terms." what if that story Peeta told at the Quarter Quell interviews was true... I know I am late to this... but am totally geering up for the movie this fall. DIsclaimer: DO NOT OWN... PERIOD. Thanks Suzanne for your work.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta's Story

We got back to District Twelve after the bombshell Peeta had dropped at our last stop of our victory tour. Gale was going to kill me. He was. The feast in District Twelve was the most elaborate I had ever seen, except he wasn't there.

Well Forget, him. If he couldn't understand what was happening, then… Ugh whatever.

Peeta came up to me and we danced some of the capital dances for the people of District Eight. He held me close. "He didn't come." Peeta whispered. "Hell of a cousin. You'd think he would be happy for you."

I laughed a little and leaned my head on his shoulder. "He's moody."

"You know I meant what I said when I asked you—

"Yeah, I know." I interrupted my face coloring crimson. I felt horribly that this was all so superficial to me, when what he felt he felt so deeply. "I just wish…"

"You just wish you loved me too." Peeta finished for me. "Want to know what I wish?" He asked looking at my eyes. " I wish you could be happy with whomever you wanted to be with. That whether it were me or Gale, you could just be free."

I smiled and held him closer kissing his cheek. I mean it wasn't that I didn't Love Peeta. I did, I just wasn't in love with him… I wasn't in love with anyone. I stroked his cheek and smiled. "You could make me happy." I said.

Then he kissed me long and deep. A thrill shot through me and not since the cave during the games did I feel anything like it. I wanted more. Then suddenly I was keenly aware of the Camera's and eyes that were locked on us, and I slowly disengaged our embrace. "I think we need to go sit down." He said with that winsome smile of his. I held his hand and moved to sit at our table.

A few weeks later my house was a flurry of activity. President Snow had announced our wedding at the Capital during the feast, and things in District Twelve had taken a turn for the worse. The rift between Gale and I widened. The Lashes to his back had served to keep him away from me… well that and the fact that the mines were keeping him under for much longer. I never saw him anymore, and Peeta… I saw all the time.

Well... since that kiss at the feast… I can't help but see him so… differently. I had started to think of him as mine. He was my Peeta. We spent more and more time together, which he didn't really mind.

But that particular day, the wedding gowns had arrived from the Capital, and I panicked. This was getting real. I needed to get out of my house. So I grabbed my gear and headed out. As I headed down the road I saw Peeta coming in my direction. He smiled and my heart tripped over itself. "Hey," I said

He smiled and handed me a cheese bun. "I was just coming over to see you."

"I wouldn't go in there… The dresses have arrived." I said as I took his offering and we headed back in the direction he had come from. "What are you up to?"

"I wanted to spend the afternoon with you." He said, and I smiled because as much as I needed to be alone. I didn't mind having Peeta with me.

"Lets go where we can be alone." I said and lead him to the weak section of the fence. I crossed, and looked back to see if he would come. He paused. "Coming?"

"What if the fence turns on while we are gone?" He asked.

"Hasn't been on in years." I stated.

"But security has gone up." He insisted.

"I want to show you something. It's where I used to go with my dad." I stated taking his hand. He followed me and I smiled at him. I led him to the lake where my dad and I swam and fished.

We spent the afternoon fishing. It was too cold to swim, but I liked just sitting silently with him. Then he brushed my hair back and kissed me. It warmed me to the core. "Katniss… Do you really want to marry me?"

I nodded, my mind in a fog. "I just wish it wasn't in front of cameras and people we don't care about."

He looked over at the cinderblock hut that Dad and I always used. "So let's get married, District Twelve style." He whispered and I followed his line of sight.

"Now?" I asked.

He nodded, "On our terms."

I smiled and stood up taking his hand. He smirked and lifted me up into his arms and carried me. I worried his leg might give out but he did it. He carried me to the threshold and I sang the wedding song. We stepped over the threshold and there was a scrambling in the darkness. Our eyes widened, and Peeta put me down so that I could reach my bow and arrow. "Who is there?" Peeta asked.

"Don't shoot, we're friends." Came a woman's voice from the shadow. "We're cold and hungry and are no match for you."

I put my weapons down and headed for the dry woodpile in the corner and started a quick fire with matches I had brought. Two women came to light, huddled in the corner of the hut. They wore peacekeeper uniforms. "We had to turn off the fire when we saw the two of you reach the clearing. District Eight is not as cold as here, and we didn't want to use all of our matches."

"But you are peacekeepers." Peeta stated.

They shook their heads. They told us they were Twill and Bonnie, and that there had ben a Revolt in Eight. They were trying to make it to District Thirteen. "Thirteen?" I asked.

"They were obliterated." Peeta stated.

"We don't believe it, we think they are hiding." Twill stated. They explained their theory and their proof and began to think back to what they were talking about. There may be something there, but I wasn't sure. I gave them all the food that I had brought with me and looked out of the door.

"Peeta, we should go, it's getting dark." I stated

"Yeah, we can finish at my house later." I stated.

I blushed and pushed on. No matter how I know that I have started a revolution, and I was a rebel leader. In my heart and mind I was married… District Twelve style, and I was going to consummate it with Peeta tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a whole new fandom for me. It is my first ever Hunger Games story and it was recieved well and so quickly. I had most of this typed out so I just finished it and here it is. I am not a steady updater... Ia m a busy mom so I hardly ever get to do this. Enjoy and keep telling me how much you like it. (And even if you don't cause I am most likely not going to be able to stick to cannon and that makes some people mad.) I have only read Catching fire. about to go watch the first movie again, and waiting for my copy of Mocking Jay to come up in the library.- S.K.**

* * *

** Hum**

* * *

When we got to the fence we stopped and stared at it. It was humming, fully powered up. "How are we going to get back in?" Peeta asked

I looked around for a way to get inside. There was not tunneling and our clothes were not enough to stop an electrical shock. There was only one way in and I didn't think that Peeta could do it. "There is only one way Peeta." I point at a tree about ten yards away and directed his vision to a branch about twenty-five feet up. It extended over the wall.

"Oh." Was all he said.

I looked at him and sighed. "What are we going to do? You know… about your…"

He looked down and smiled. He head for the tree, and though he was not as sure footed, his fake leg cut some wedges into the tree bark as he buried his foot into it. The grooves gave me some convenient foot holes to hang on to as I climbed, making it a quick assent. But once we were up there, we looked at the drop. "I'll jump down first. I'll catch you Katniss."

"But Peeta." I started to protest.

"My leg can't get hurt again… It is reconstructed It won't hurt." But before I could protest he was already on his way to the ground. He landed on his one leg, and then fell on his butt. "Hold on Katniss!" He yelled back at me. Then shook himself off and headed back toward a pile of crates. He made the distance for me to fall much shorter by stacking a few so that I could drop down on them. And once I was safely on the ground he held me and kissed me. Together we put the crates back into place. Then we took our time and erased the marks and hoped for some fresh fallen snow tonight. "Come on, let's go home."

"Lets go to my house first, I'm late for Supper and I just know mom's super angry that I am late."

Peeta nodded and followed me. His pace was slow as if he were in pain. So I slowed down and walked with him. At first side by side, then I reached for his hand, but by the time we got to my house our arms were around each other. I opened the door and spoke. "Hey Mom, I'm home I brought Pee… ta." Mom wasn't alone. There were two peacekeepers standing in my living room. They didn't seem too happy to see Peeta and I.

"Miss Everdeen, we have a message for you from head Peacekeeper." The woman said.

"Oh?" I stated and pulled my fiancée with me into the room.

"Mr. Mellark," The peacekeeper said. Peeta nodded.

"Yes… Um, Miss Everdeen where have you been if we may ask?"

I blushed and looked at Peeta." I was just..." I clammed up, what business is it of theirs what I was doing.

"I don't think that, the things she and I do together in private are any of the capital's concern." I blushed even more because the implication was accurate. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and he held me tighter.

The male peacekeeper cleared his throat. "Well um Miss Everdeen, Head Peace keeper would like you to know that the fence is fully armed."

I turned to look at them, like they really wanted to take me into custody but they were not prepared for all of these things. I smiled at the peacekeepers stunned expressions and stated. "I am so glad that that lapse in security is finally being looked at. I should sleep easier tonight."

The two left my house wordlessly and when they were finally gone, Peeta and I simultaneously dropped our arms from each other so that my mother and Haymitch whom had been sitting quietly believed this to be an act. Truthfully, I liked that I had Peeta to myself; that our… budding relationship was his and mine alone. What the public had was passionate and full-blown. To my family that passion was non-existent, when in reality this thing we had was a slow burn that was starting to build up kind of like a fuse ready to explode.

I tell you who wasn't fooled, Prim, who had also sat watching the two of us dubiously. We sat together eating dinner. Peeta and I glanced at each other and his eyes flickered over the clock on the wall. "I should go," He said.

"I'll walk over with you," Haymitch said before I could offer to walk him to the door.

I groaned internally. I'll have to call him later on; because all of this trying to reign in the fire that was started in the woods this morning has done nothing to cool off what I anticipated. I want to do this, and I don't. Like it really doesn't matter if we do feel married, in a few weeks we would be, and we wouldn't really have a choice. But this was on my terms, and it felt like I was defying what the president wanted from me. But on the other hand… I really liked Peeta, and I should feel this way if we were really going to do this.

I turned away from the men and headed to my room. I dropped onto my bed and looked at the dress bags laid out on the chaise lounge. I took off all of the heavy clothing I wore, and changed into something more loose fitting and much more comfortable. I went to my window and watched as Peeta's bedroom Light turned on and he peeked out at me and smiled. I smiled back and ran to my door and locked it slipping on snow boots and a jacket I headed back to my window and climbed out of it being careful not to hurt myself in the process. When I finally made it down, Peeta met me in the midway point and brought me home with him, carrying me into his house the same way he had brought me into the hut.

As soon as the door was closed he kissed me, and it was more, so much more. Like nothing I had ever felt. More than the cave, more than the lake, it was like something had completely exploded inside me and filled my senses with want. I wanted him on me, around me inside… me.

Inside me.

He lifted me into his arms and without disengaging from the kiss we moved as if on a cloud. Then before I knew it, I felt the soft, plush mattress beneath me. I moaned in anticipation as he moved his body away from me and looked down. "Katniss," he hissed my name, and my body reacted with pure want. "Will you marry me?"

Why was he asking me again? I knew why but I didn't really want to hear it. I didn't want to change my mind. I didn't want to have time to think. So I sat up and undid my braid, then lifted the gown I had changed into over my head.

The heat in his body intensified, and no sooner had I thrown the gown aside, that Peeta tackled me in a kiss. What happened next was something out of a dream. He was everywhere, and occupied every one of my senses.

Afterward I slept better than I ever had. And it t was like he was inside and all around me what we had done pulsed through me and when I woke in the morning I wanted to do it again. So we did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quarter Quell**

* * *

A week later, as I walked from the Bakery down town with some loaves for Hazelle, while Gale was in the mines, he spotted me. Thread. "Where do you think you're headed Miss Everdeen?" He asked.

I looked up at him as if he were insane. "To Hazelle's house, or is it illegal to feed my cousins now?" I asked.

"We have been watching you, and Gale closely. You have done well to stay away from him."

"I can't see my cousin when he is always at the mines." I answered annoyed. I sped up past him but he grabbed my arm. I looked down at his hand then up at him.

"Watch yourself miss Everdeen." Was all he said and he left me standing there. I continued.

I was more shaken than I wanted to be when I reached Hazelle. She pulled me into a hug when she saw me. "Katniss you're pale."

"Whoever thought they would miss the day that Cray was in charge."

"Thread?" She asked. I nodded then pulled out the loaves from my bag.

"It's apple scramble. Mr. Mallark got a fresh load of apples this morning and baked some up for you because he knew I'd bring some for you."

She beamed at me. "Thank you! The children will love it."

I smiled, and then looked at the door. "I better go," I said softly.

"Be well Katniss," she said. I waved and left her house.

As I approached victor's circle, I saw Peeta entering his house with his painting supplies. I hurried to him and helped him with some of it and put it where he asked me to put it. As I turned around, I saw him take off the paint-smudged shirt he wore. His bare chest spattered in orange paints.

My insides reacted to this, because usually when I saw him like this, we were soon engaging in things that felt so good it should probably be illegal. I smiled and mirrored the action. He smiled right back and carried me to his bed.

Afterward, we lay there, heads together staring up at the ceiling. "I really want to start a revolt here, I know Haymitch thinks it is futile, but, if all other districts are doing it, us rebelling is bound to gain supporters."

He was silent for a little while, then turned to me and ran his hands along my bare chest and on to my stomach. "The best time to do it might be during the Quell, we will be able to see more of what is going on." He said thoughtfully.

My mind was mush as his hand touched places no one else was able to. I wasn't much for being touched. If touch could make you this weak I am glad that it's Peeta touching me. "Maybe…" I moaned

His hands moved lower, and I opened myself to him. "You are so beautiful, " He whispered as he stroked me slow. "Thank you for letting me see you like this." I kissed him again.

"Oh Peeta." I breathed out, as he loved me again.

The next morning I slinked out of Peeta's bed and got dressed in my clothes from the day before. I kissed him softly, and he opened his eyes. "I have to go, Mom's got to be in knots because I didn't come home."

He nodded and kissed me again and I ran out of his house. I opened the door to mine as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake anyone if they had been sleeping at all. I used my hunting skills to move stealthily through my home so that I could get to my room. My bedroom door creaked open. "Katniss?" I heard from behind me.

I started, Mom, I needed to look at myself in the mirror before she saw me, I knew my lips were swollen, and… I ran into my room but it wasn't empty.

"Well!" Came a voice from inside. Octavia, Venia, and Flavius, my prep team, sat in wait near my dresses. "Aren't you all a glow?" Octavia was the one that had spoken.

I grimaced. "What are you doing here?"

"Your photo shoot dear!" She stated. "Did Effie not tell you?"

I hadn't paid much attention to Effie since the tour. Actually I hadn't talked to her since. Haymitch has been taking care of all of the Capitol things. "I've been busy."

"It seems so!" Flavius stated taking in my after-sexed look I was sporting.

"It's so early." I insisted.

"Not really, we've been here since last night darling." Venia said trying to hide a giggle. "Were you off with Peeta? Oh that's so romantic."

I groaned; I didn't need this to be part of a broadcast. I covered my face and they all laughed and proceeded to get to work.

Weeks later, I was on my couch watching the Television. It was something we avoided doing unless it was mandatory, but I felt so sick and I wanted to see what Twill and Bonnie were talking about in the woods that day.

I saw it. The Mocking Jay, there in the upper right of the screen; three times, and three different stories. Bonnie and Twill were right. Now what did I do with this information. I sat up fast and I felt dizzy and sat back down. Prim and Peeta walked in the house shortly there after. "There is mandatory Television tonight." Prim said.

"What? Why?" I asked. I hadn't seen any of it announced on Television as I watched earlier.

Peeta sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "It's probably just the wedding shoot you did a while back."

I relaxed. He was right, that was probably what it is supposed to be. I took a deep breath and leaned back against him. Prim looked at me and tilted her head. "Katniss, are you sick?"

I should have known she would pick up on it; she is my mother's daughter. She has that gift and the same healing hands. "A little, nothing I can't get over." I stated.

She bit her lip then poked my chest. "OW!" I screamed. It was the most painful thing ever. It made my head spin.

"Katniss!" Prim said and pulled me with her to my room. "Peeta let us know when the programming starts."

She sat me down on my bed. I held my head in my hands. I was still dizzy. "What's going on?" I asked taking a deep breath to get myself together.

"I should ask you tat question." She said, "You're Pregnant!"

I looked at her and blinked. "What?"

"Is it Peeta's?" She asked

"I can't be…" I started… but I could be.

"Did you bleed?" She asked me.

I blinked. "Oh my god…" I said putting my head in my hands. Then it occurs to me, that I should be happy about something like this. This should be my joy; instead I have doomed a new person into a world where he or she is tossed into a lottery to be killed for sure. "What am I going to do?" I cry.

"Programming is starting." Peeta says from the other room.

"Lets go," She says, I give her a pleading look and she smiles and hugs me. "Congratulations, I won't tell anyone just… take care of yourself."

I am a Tribute again, so is Peeta… and Haymitch. Oh God, my baby. Well I didn't have a choice, but I'd be damned if Peeta died in those games. I went and talked with Haymitch, and I watched him drink, and seriously I wanted to drink, but I couldn't. Though… it really wouldn't batter, this baby was dead for sure now. I wrapped my arms around me. "If there were ever a good time to drink, now would be a good time sweet heart." He said to me.

I shook my head. "I feel so sick Haymitch."

He laughed, "It's not like your pregnant or anything, sit down and have a drink." When I didn't sit, he looked up at me searching me. "Oh my god."

I looked away from him. "I can't …"

"Does he know?" He asked. I shook my head. He put his head in his hands. "I'll make sure your baby daddy stays alive, but you have to stay alive long enough, take care of it. No weaknesses in the arena."

I nodded, and as I did that, Peeta came to see Haymitch. My news seemed to have sobered the elder Tribute up quite a bit. Peeta looked pleased that he had come before things had gotten too far. "Lets go home." He whispered to me after a little while of discussing strategy with Haymitch.

I nodded and let him lead me out of the older man's house. Haymitch just motioned for me to say nothing. I nodded again following Peeta out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: don't forget to review, keeps the innertia from stopping. I don't want to lose steam. Plus I love hearing what you think! i want to thank all of the follows and faves I have gotten. that is really cool for my first hurrah at a fandom. Enjoy this short chapter!- S.K.**

* * *

**Reaping**

* * *

The day of the Reaping Took only one minute… and it is weird that there was still all this pomp and circumstance, because in twelve I was definitely going, so why draw my name. But Effie made a show of it anyway. Always the showman.

On the male tribute side, Haymitch was picked and as expected, Peeta volunteered to go in for him. But then… we were gone, we didn't even get to say goodbye to our families, we were ushered into the bullet train and separated. I didn't see Peeta, or Heymitch I was like in a holding cell for what felt like hours. When I finally got to see Peeta I held him close and I didn't let him go.

"Katniss, are you okay?" He asked me. I suppose I was a little clingier than usual. So I let go. There was so much I wanted to say. What he needed to hear but it wasn't the right time. Maybe never would be the right time. We were as good as dead anyway. My baby and I… our baby…

I sighed and shook my head. "Just when things were looking up, here we are again. I knew these stupid games would turn on us again."

He walked with me to his room. His arms wrapped around me. He kissed my neck and I practically melted in his arms. This physical reaction he gave me was unnerving. It made me feel like if I lost him in the Arena it wouldn't matter if we survived. He had to survive. He had to. Peeta is a better person than any of us going into the Arena, besides our baby… I couldn't tell him. It would destroy him if something happened.

I had frozen in place as I thought, and Peeta was standing in front of me. His eyes were full of concern. "You spaced out."

I blinked and reached for him. I kissed him and allowed myself to get lost in it. I wanted to be with him for as long as I could with the days we had left.

The Parade was awesome, simply because I didn't have to pretend I was so happy about being where I was. The only thing was, that the heat generated by the electric pack in the suit I was wearing made me nauseous.

Training day was long, and I noticed I had almost no energy. The baby was going to be a problem but I think I could spirit myself through the fatigue. I moved through all stations as swiftly as I could, learning as much as I could especially from Beetie and Weiress. Their unofficial lesson was on telling where a force field was. That hadn't been there the year before, I guess they are getting cautious with me there.

The Archery station always my favorite, was boring but the trainer as intuitive as he was started throwing moving targets at me, and I lost myself in what I was doing.

The next day, Haymitch left us a note that training was off. Both of us were happy to stay in bed. "Too bad we can't go out." I said. I missed the fresh air. Of course I know that in a couple of days I will have more fresh air than I wanted.

"Who says?' Peeta said sliding out of what I had come to feel was our bed and walked across to order up some food naked. He never covered himself with me anymore. I chuckled as he gathered up all of the food. He brought some odorific tid-bit toward me and I reeled.

"NO… please don't… ack!" I said and moved away and ran for the bathroom. I threw up contents in my stomach I didn't know I had. Oh god, I thought I was going to die.

He came to me and held my hair back. "Katniss…"

"I'm fine… that was just gross." I said.

"You never complained before." He stated, showing me that it was bits of pork. Something I loved ordinarily. "What's going on? Are you sick?"

"No," I stated and walked away. I washed my mouth brushed my teeth. "So where are we going?"

He sighed, and stood up again. "The roof."

We spent the afternoon on the roof, eating, loving, talking. Not worrying bout a future that we knew was not to come. Then he tried to give me pork again, and I walked away from him… "I can't stand the smell of that."

"Why not?" he asked. "Tell me, please."

"I'm pregnant Peeta." I said finally. It was out. He was shocked, and then his face crumpled. He dropped to his knees and I moved closer to him and held him. His head pressed against my abdomen. I couldn't help it. I hated to see him this crushed, my heart began to ache and tears actually freed themselves from my eyes.

We cried to exhaustion and by the time the sun was setting, we had no more tears. We mourned our baby together, and now we were spent. And as the sun set, he leaned to me and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so someone asked me to be detailed... I did this one a little more detailed to let you understand why I don't want to be so detailed if that makes any sense. I didn't want to go into details because I want it to be just so close to the real story it would be as if you were reading the story itself. Just with the extra detail of this baby and this marriage. It doesn't really change much else of what is going on. so here this one is... Enjoy-S.K.**

* * *

**Mocking Jay**

The next morning, we're roused by my prep team. The sight of Peeta and me sleeping together is too much for Octavia, because she bursts into tears right away. "You remember what Cinna told us," Venia says fiercely. Octavia nods and goes out sobbing. My head is pounding for all of the crying I did the day before. And I'm nauseous, because that's just how I feel every morning now.

Peeta has to return to his room for prep, and I'm left alone with Venia and Flavius. The usual chatter is nil, and it's nearly lunch when I feel something dripping on my shoulder and turn to find Flavius, who's snipping away at my hair with silent tears running down his face. Venia gives him a look, and he gently sets the scissors on the table and leaves. My stomach growls. I'm so hungry.

Venia, looks worse than I feel, with her skin so pale her tattoos appear to be leaping off it. She is rigid with determination, she does my hair and nails and makeup, fingers flying swiftly to compensate for her absent teammates. She won't look me in the eye, and it's only when Cinna shows up to approve me that she takes my hands, looks me straight in the eye, and says, "We would all like you to know what a ... privilege it has been to make you look your best." Then she rushes out in a blur. My prep team's goodbyes break my heart. We all know that I won't be coming back.

"So… what am I wearing tonight?" I asked, eyeing the garment bag in his hands.

"President Snow put in the dress order himself," says Cinna. He unzips the bag, revealing one of the wedding dresses I wore for the photo shoot. White silk with a low neckline fitted waist and sleeves bells that fall from my wrists to the floor. It had pearls stitched into the dress all over and in ropes at my throat and at the crown for the veil. "Even though they announced the Quarter Quell the night of the photo shoot, people still voted for their favorite dress, and this was the winner. The president says you're to wear it tonight. Our objections were ignored."

Why? I touch the silkened garment trying to understand why President Snow would do this. I guess he wanted to rub it in that there wouldn't be a wedding. He wanted to show that everything could be taken away from me for disobeying the Capitol. This would certainly make that clear. My wedding gown; my shroud. I laughed bitterly though I had a dull ache inside. "Well, it'd be a shame to waste such a pretty dress," is all I say.

Cinna helps me carefully into the gown. It is the heaviest gown I had ever worn. I don't remember it being like this. The weight was putting a strain in my lower back and for the first time I was aware of the slight changes in my body. "Was it always this heavy?" I ask.

"I had to make some slight alterations because of the lighting," says Cinna. I nodded, but really? How does that make the dress heavier? I slipped on my shoes and other accessories, then he touches up my makeup. "Now… walk."

I stand up and make slow progress across the room. I had to be sure not to trip and fall as I did this. "Thank God I don't have to wear this for too long."

"You're ravishing," he says. "Now, Katniss, because this bodice is so fitted, I don't want you raising your arms above your head. Well, not until you twirl, anyway."

"Will I be twirling again?" I ask, Cinna was up to something.

"I'm sure Caesar will ask you. And if he doesn't, you suggest it yourself. Only not right away. Save it for your big finale," Cinna instructs me.

"You give me a signal so I know when," I say, he was definitely up to something and I didn't want to mess this up.

"All right. Any plans for your interview? I know Haymitch left you two to your own devices," he says.

"No, this year I'm just winging it. The funny thing is, I'm not nervous at all." I wasn't because no matter what I said, the audience was mine. The loved me, and I knew it.

We met up with Effie, Haymitch, Portia, and Peeta at the elevator. Was in an elegant tuxedo and white gloves. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He looked at the gown appreciatively and I curtseyed.

The other tributes had already gathered offstage and were talking softly, but when Peeta and I arrived, they fell silent. I realized everyone was staring dagger at my wedding dress. Yeah I felt the same way as they are…

Finally Finnick said, "I can't believe Cinna put you in that thing."

"He didn't have any choice. President Snow made him," I said, somewhat defensively. I won't let anyone criticize Cinna.

Cashmere tossed her flowing blond curls back and spit out, "Well, you look ridiculous!" She grabbed her brother's hand and pulls him into place to lead our procession onto the stage. The other tributes began to line up. Then Johanna Mason actually stopped to straighten my pearl necklace.

"Make him pay for it, okay?" she says.

I nodded, but I didn't know what she meant, until we were all sitting out onstage and Caesar Flickerman, did his opening spiel and the tributes began their interviews. The Victors feel betrayed, but they play it off so that it all comes down to the government, and better yet President Snow in particular.

Cashmere starts the ball rolling with a speech about how she just can't stop crying when she thinks of how much the people in the Capitol must be suffering because they will lose us. Gloss recalls the kindness shown here to him and his sister. Beetee questions the legality of the Quell in his nervous, twitchy way, wondering if it's been fully examined by experts of late. Finnick recites a poem he wrote to his one true love in the Capitol, and about a hundred people faint because they're sure he means them. By the time Johanna Mason gets up, she's asking if something can't be done about the situation. Surely the creators of the Quarter Quell never anticipated such love forming between the victors and the Capitol. No one could be so cruel as to sever such a deep bond. Seeder quietly ruminates about how, back in District 11, everyone assumes President Snow is all-powerful. So if he's all-powerful, why doesn't he change the Quell? And Chaff, who comes right on her heels, insists the president could change the Quell if he wanted to, but he must not think it matters much to anyone.

By the time he introduced me, the audience was an absolute wreck. People have been weeping and collapsing and even calling for change. The sight of me in my white silk bridal gown practically caused a riot. No more me, no more star-crossed lovers living happily ever after, no more wedding. I can see even Caesar's professionalism showing some cracks as he tries to quiet them so I can speak, but my three minutes are ticking quickly away.

Finally he was able to say, "So… Katniss, obviously this is a very emotional night for everyone. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

My voice trembled as I spoke. "Only that I'm so sorry you won't get to be at my wedding ... but I'm glad you at least get to see me in my dress. Isn't it just ... the most beautiful thing?" That was the perfect time. I knew it instinctively and I began to twirl slowly raising the sleeves of my heavy gown above my head.

When I heard the screams of the crowd, I thought it was because I looked stunning, but then I noticed the smoke and the fire and I panicked so I kept twirling even though I really felt dizzy and I was going to fall.

Charred bits of black silk swirled into the air, and pearls clattered to the stage. And I prayed that I wouldn't slip and fall on I knew Cinna was behind whatever was happening. So I kept spinning and spinning. I spinned and gasped completely engulfed in strange flames and then the fire is gone. I slowly come to a stop, wondering if I'm naked and why Cinna has arranged to burn away my wedding dress. I slowly open my eyes making sure the world had stopped spinning around me and hoping to god I don't throw up right where I stand.

I'm not naked. I'm in a dress of the exact design of my wedding dress, only it was the color of coal and made of tiny feathers. I lifted my long, flowing sleeves into the air, and that's when I really saw myself on the television screen. Clothed in black except for the white patches on my sleeves. Or should I say my wings.

Because Cinna had turned me into a mockingjay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Peeta's Story**

* * *

Caesar tentatively reached out to touch my headpiece because, I was still smoldering a little. The white had burned away, and what was left is a fitted veil of black that draped into the neckline of the dress in the back. "Feathers," said Caesar. "You're like a bird."

"A mockingjay, I think," I said, giving my wings a small flap. "It's the bird on the pin I wear as a token."

Only a flicker Caesar's face showed that he knows that the mockingjay wasn't just my token and that it had come to symbolize so much more. This flashy costume change would start a tidal wave of activity among the districts. "Well, hats off to your stylist. I don't think anyone can argue that that's not the most spectacular thing we've ever seen in an interview. Cinna, I think you better take a bow!"

I wish Cinna hadn't taken that bow. The moment he did, I knew he was dead. What had he done? Something terribly dangerous. An act of rebellion so blatant that it couldn't be ignored and he did it for me. He had hurt himself beyond repair. President Snow will have his head.

The silent audience, broke into wild applause. Then I barely heard the buzzer. My three minutes were up. Caesar thanks me and I went seat. Now I knew why my dress was so heavy. But now, the weight made me feel as if I could just take wing and fly off away from everything.

As I passed Peeta as he headed for his interview, he didn't meet my eyes. I frowned as I took my seat carefully. What was he thinking?

Caesar and Peeta have been a natural team since they first appeared together a year ago. Their easy give-and-take, comic timing, and ability to segue into heart-wrenching moments, like Peeta's confession of love for me, had made them a huge success with the audience. So as usual they effortlessly opened with a few jokes about fires and feathers and overcooking poultry. But anyone could see that Peeta was preoccupied, so Caesar directs the conversation right into the subject on everyone's minds.

"So, Peeta, what was it like when, after all you've been through, you found out about the Quell?" asked Caesar.

"I was in shock. I mean, one minute I'm seeing Katniss looking so beautiful in all these wedding gowns, and the next ..." Peeta trailed off. He closed his eyes and swallowed playing up the sympathy card. Or was he nervous?

"You realized there was never going to be a wedding?" asked Caesar gently.

Peeta paused for a long moment, as if deciding something. He looked out at the spellbound audience, then at the tin floor, then finally up at Caesar. "Caesar, do you think all our friends here can keep a secret?"

An uncomfortable laugh emanated from the audience. What can he mean? Keep a secret from who? Our whole world is watching. Oh god Peeta what are you going to say? We didn't discuss anything.

"I feel quite certain of it," said Caesar.

"We're already married," says Peeta quietly. The crowd reacts in astonishment, and I have to bury my face in the folds of my skirt so they can't see my shock. Why would he tell them all this?

"But ... how can that be?" asked Caesar.

"Oh, it's not an official marriage. We didn't go to the Justice Building or anything. But we have this marriage ritual in District Twelve. I don't know what it's like in the other districts. But there's this thing we do," says Peeta, and he briefly described the toasting. I wondered what it was trying to gain from all of this. How far, how much was he going to tell them?

"Were your families there?" asked Caesar.

"No, we didn't tell anyone. Not even Haymitch. And Katniss's mother would never have approved. But you see, we knew if we were married in the Capitol, there wouldn't be a toasting. And neither of us really wanted to wait any longer. So one day, we just did it," Peeta says. "And to us, we're more married than any piece of paper or big party could make us." So he was trying to show Snow, that he hadn't taken that away from us. Oh Peeta.

"So this was before the Quell?" said Caesar.

"Of course before the Quell. I'm sure we'd never have done it after we knew," said Peeta, starting to get upset. "But who could've seen it coming? No one. We went through the Games, we were victors, everyone seemed so thrilled to see us together, and then out of nowhere—I mean, how could we anticipate a thing like that?" I felt tears come to my eyes as I wrapped my arms around my abdomen.

"You couldn't, Peeta." Caesar put an arm around his shoulders. "As you say, no one could've. But I have to confess, I'm glad you two had at least a few months of happiness together."

Enormous applause. As if encouraged, I looked up from my feathers and let the audience see my tragic smile of thanks.

"I'm not glad," said Peeta. "I wish we had waited until the whole thing was done officially." I bite my lip and I know why. I tightened my arms around my middle.

Ceesar was even more surprised. "Surely even a brief time is better than no time?"

"Maybe I'd think that too, Caesar," said Peeta bitterly, "if it weren't for the baby."

There. He did it again. Dropped a bomb that wiped out the efforts of every tribute who came before him. Well, maybe not. Maybe this year he has only lit the fuse on a bomb that the victors themselves had been building. Hoping someone would be able to detonate it. Perhaps thinking it would be me in my bridal gown. Not knowing how much I relid on Cinna's talents, whereas Peeta needed nothing more than his wits.

As the bomb exploded, it sent accusations of injustice and barbarism and cruelty flying out in every direction. Even the most Capitol-loving, Games-hungry, bloodthirsty person out there can't ignore, at least for a moment, how horrific the whole thing is.

I am pregnant, and now the whole world knows it. My mother, my sister and Gale. I covered my face, the tears brimming from my eyes, as the audience tried to absorb the news. It hadn't sunk in yet. Other voices needed to confirm what he had said before their outrage cam shrieking out of them calling out for help.

Me? I know my face was being projected in a tight close-up on the screen, but I didn't make any effort to hide it. Because for that moment, I was working through what Peeta had said, and how this would affect us in the Arena. It was the thing I had been dreading most about the wedding, about the future—the loss of my children to the Games, and it was happening in a few days my child doomed to the games before it even takes a breath.

Caesar couldn't rein the crowd in again, not even when the buzzer sounded. Peeta nodded his good-bye and came back to his seat without any more conversation. I could see Caesar's lips moving, but the place was in total chaos and I couldn't hear a word. Only the blast of the anthem, cranked up so loud I could feel it vibrating through my bones, let us know where we stood in the program.

I automatically rose to my feet and, as I did, I sensed Peeta reaching out for me. Tears running down his face as I took his hand. Our Tears are real. But does the audience understand what is happening with this union they themselves started? Every Victor in Panem Probably has the same fear, which is why many of them don't have any children after.

I looked back to the crowd, but the faces of Rue's mother and father swim before my eyes. Their sorrow. Their loss. I turned spontaneously to Chaff and offered my hand. I felt my fingers close around the stump that now completed his arm and held fast.

Then it happened. Up and down the row, the victors began to join hands. Even Brutus and Enobaria. By the time the anthem played its final strains, all twenty-four of us stood in one unbroken line in what must have been the first public show of unity among the districts since the Dark Days. You could see the realization of this as the screens began to pop into blackness. It was too late, though. In the confusion they didn't cut us off in time. Everyone saw it.

Suddenly we were plunged into darkness as the lights went out and we were left to stumble back into the Training Center. Peeta led me into an elevator. Finnick and Johanna tried to join us, but a harried Peacekeeper blocked their way and we shot upward alone.

The moment we stepped off the elevator, Peeta gripped my shoulders. "There isn't much time, so tell me. Is there anything I have to apologize for?"

I shook my head, "Nothing." It was a big leap to take without my okay, but I'm just as glad I didn't know, didn't have time to second-guess him, and I feel empowered.

Somewhere, very far off, is a place called District 12, where my mother and sister and friends will have to deal with the fallout from this night. Just a brief hovercraft ride away is an arena where, the next day, Peeta and I and the other tributes would face our own form of punishment. But even if all of us met terrible ends, something happened on that stage tonight that can't be undone. We victors staged our own uprising, and maybe, just maybe, the Capitol won't be able to contain this one.


	7. Chapter 7

**So it begins**

* * *

We waited for the others to return, but when the elevator opened, only Haymitch appeared. "It's madness out there. Everyone's been sent home and they've canceled the recap of the interviews on television."

Peeta and I hurried to the window to try to make sense of the commotion far below us on the streets. "What are they saying?" Peeta asked. "Are they asking the president to stop the Games?"

"I don't think they know themselves what to ask. The whole situation is unprecedented. Even the idea of opposing the Capitol's agenda is a source of confusion for the people here," said Haymitch. "But there's no way Snow would cancel the Games. You know that, right?"

I did. Of course, he could never back down now. The only option left to him was to strike back, and strike back hard. "The others went home?" I asked.

"They were ordered to. I didn't know how much luck they were having getting through the mob," said Haymitch.

"Then we'll never see Effie again," said Peeta. We hadn't seen her on the morning of the Games last year. "You'll give her our thanks."

"More than that. Really make it special. It's Effie, after all," I said. "Tell her how appreciative we are and how she was the best escort ever and tell her ... tell her we send our love."

For a while we just stood there in silence, delaying the inevitable. Then Haymitch said it. "I guess this is where we say our good-byes as well."

"Any last words of advice?" Peeta asked.

"Stay alive," Haymitch said gruffly. That was almost an old joke with us now. He gave us each a quick embrace, and I could tell it was all just a little too much for him. "Go to bed. You need your rest."

I know I should have said a whole bunch of things to Haymitch, but I couldn't think of anything he didn't already know, and my throat was so tight I doubted anything would come out anyway. So, I let Peeta speak for us both.

"You take care, Haymitch," he said.

He nodded and then he looked at me. "You take care of yourself, you have a lot riding on you" Then he looked down at my flat stomach and began to walk away. We crossed the room, but in the doorway, Haymitch's voice stopped us again. "Katniss, when you're in the arena," he began. Then he paused. He's scowling in a way that makes me sure I'd already disappointed him.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You just remember who the enemy is," Haymitch told me. "That's all. Now go on. Get out of here."

We walked down the hallway. Peeta wanted to stop by his room to shower off the makeup and meet me in a few minutes, but I wouldn't let him. I was certain that if a door shut between us, it would lock and I'd have to spend the night without him. Besides, I have a shower in my room. I refused to let go of his hand.

Do we sleep? I don't know. We spend the night loving each other, and holding each other in some halfway land between dreams and waking. No talking. Both afraid to disturb the other in the hope that we'd be able to store up a few precious minutes of rest.

Cinna and Portia arrived with the dawn, and I knew Peeta had to go. Tributes had to enter the arena alone. We kiss long and lingering, and he holds me tighter, then we dress ignoring the looks we got from the stylists. Though they would usually be of the leering kind, this time the looks were of despair. I walked Peeta and Portia to the door and he gave me a light kiss. "See you soon," he said.

"See you soon," I answered.

Cinna, accompanied me to the roof. I was about to mount the ladder to the hovercraft when I remembered. "I didn't say good-bye to Portia."

"I'll tell her," says Cinna.

The electric current froze me in place on the ladder until the doctor injected the tracker into my left forearm. Now they would always be able to locate me in the arena. The hovercraft took off, and I looked out of the windows until they blacked out. Cinna kept pressing me to eat with pleas that I needed to make sure I was well fed for the baby's sake. We both knew it was likely that this baby would not survive these games even if I did. I managed to keep sipping water, remembering the dehydration that plagued me last year. Thinking of how I would need my strength to keep Peeta alive.

When we reached the Launch Room at the arena, I showered. Cinna braided my hair down my back and helped me dress over simple undergarments. This year's tribute outfit was a fitted blue jumpsuit, made of very sheer material, that zippered up the front. A six-inch-wide padded belt covered in shiny purple plastic. A pair of nylon shoes with rubber soles.

"What do you think?" I asked, holding the fabric out for Cinna to examine.

He frowned as he rubbed the thin stuff between his fingers. "I don't know. It will offer little in the way of protection from cold or water."

"Sun?" I asked, picturing a burning sun over a barren desert.

"Possibly. If it's been treated," he said. "Oh, I almost forgot this." He takes my gold mockingjay pin from his pocket and fixes it to the jumpsuit.

"My dress was fantastic last night," I said. Fantastic and reckless. But Cinna must have known that.

"I thought you might like it," he said with a tight smile.

We sat, as we did last year, holding hands until the voice told me to prepare for the launch. He walked me over to the circular metal plate and zipped up the neck of my jumpsuit securely. "Remember, girl on fire," he said, "I'm still betting on you." He kissed my forehead and stepped back as the glass cylinder slid down around me.

"Thank you," I said, although he probably couldn't hear me. I lifted my chin, holding my head high the way he always told me to, and waited for the plate to rise. But it didn't. I looked at Cinna, raised my eyebrows for an explanation. He just gave his head a slight shake, as perplexed as I. They had something they wanted me to see.

Behind Cinna, the door burst open and three Peacekeepers sprang into the room. Two pinned Cinna's arms behind him and cuffed him, while the third hit him in the temple with such force he was knocked to his knees. But they kept hitting him with metal-studded gloves, opening gashes on his face and body. I was screaming my head off, banging on the unyielding glass, trying to reach him. The Peacekeepers ignored me completely as they dragged Cinna's limp body from the room. All that was left were the smears of blood on the floor.

Sickened and terrified, I felt the plate begin to rise. I was still leaning against the glass when the breeze caught my hair and I forced myself to straighten up, because since the glass was retreating, I was standing exposed in the Arena. Something seems off, and I look around and notice that the metal plate is surrounded by water. I raised my eyes and took in the expanse of water spreading in every direction.

This was no place for a girl on fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Enemy**

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith announced, and I had less than a minute to get my bearings before the gong sounded and we were free to move off the metal plates.

I couldn't think straight after what I had just seen. Cinna was dead for sure and I was grieved. I wondered what was going on with him? They were torturing him for sure, or worse. Turning him into an Avox. I know they did this on purpose, but I couldn't let it get to me. I had to survive this… For Cinna. So I grit my teeth and willed myself to be a player.

I looked around and still couldn't make sense of my surroundings. Where was I? Slowly the world came into focus. Blue water, ink sky, white-hot sun beating down. Cornucopia at forty yards. Surrounding it were strips of land like spokes on a wheel and… water. Twelve spokes with two tributes balanced on metal plates between them. On mine, was Woof from District 8. Then beyond the water, there is beach and jungle in every direction.

I looked for Peeta among the tributes but he is blocked from my view. I caught a handful of water and as it washed in, and smelled it, then I tasted it and discovered it to be salt water just as I thought. This ought to be a cinch for the District four Tribute. At least the water was clean. I looked around for a way across the water. There was nothing. No boats, ropes or even driftwood to cling to. The only way to get to that hunk of metal on the island was to swim. When that Gong went of I dove straight to my left, and even though I am not used to swimming this far and on moving water, My body seems light and I cut through pretty easily. Must have been the salt.

I pulled myself on to land and sprinted down the sandy stretch for the Cornucopia. I could see no one else getting to the Cornucopia on my side, but I don't let the thought of everyone else slow me down. I need to get my hands on my weapon. The year before the supplies were spread out, but this time, everything was piled at the mouth of the Cornucopia. My eyes immediately fell upon a bow at arms reach and I yanked it free.

There was someone behind me, and I was alerted by just the sensation of them being there. So I pulled an arrow from the sheath that was still wedged in the pile and armed the bow as I turned.

Finnick, glistening and gorgeous stood a few yards away with a trident poised to attack. A net dangled from his other hand. He was smiling a little but the muscles on his chest were rigid and ready for a fight. "You can swim too," He said, "Where did you learn that in District Twelve?"

"We have a big bathtub," I answered.

"You must," he said. "You like the arena?"

"Not particularly. But you should. They must have built it especially for you," I said with an edge of bitterness. I mean there was no pool in the Training Center, so you either cam into the arena knowing how to swim, or learned quickly how to thread water.

FInnic and I were frozen. We sized each other up, trying to determine each other's skill. Then he grinned. Lucky thing we're allies. Right?"

This had to be a trap. I was about to let my arrow fly, when he shifted his hand and something on his wrist caught the sunlight. A solid gold bangle I recognized was on Haymitch's wrist when I began training. I considered at that moment that maybe Finnick had stolen it so that he could hold this over me. But that just didn't seem probable. Haymitch must have given it to him. To let me know to remember who my enemy was, and Finnick was not it.

I could hear other footsteps approaching us, and I decided right then. "Right!" I snapped because this pissed me off. Why couldn't he tell me about it before? Though I knew why. Peeta and I had ruled out allies, and Haymitch still wanted his hand in keeping us… or just Peeta alive.

"Duck!" Finnick commanded. I did and his trident went whizzing over my head. The sickening sound of impact filled my ears as the trident hit it's target. I turned to find the drunk from district five sinking to his knees as Finnick freed the trident from his chest. "Don't trust one and two."

I didn't question him; I just worked the sheath of arrows free. "Each take one side?' I asked. He nodded and I darted around the pile. Four spokes away Enobaria and Gloss were just reaching land.

"Anything useful?" I heard Finnick shout.

I quickly scanned the pile on my side and found maces, swords, bows and arrows, tridents, knives, spears, axes, metallic objects I had no name for "Nothing but weapons!" I called back.

"Same here," he confirmed. "Grab what you want and let's go!"

I shot an arrow at Enobaria. She had gotten too close to comfort. She was expecting it though, and dove back into the water before the arrow could find its mark. Gloss wasn't as fast, and I sank an arrow into his calf as he plunged into the waves. I slung an extra bow and a second sheath of arrows over my shoulders and slid two long knives and an awl into my belt. I met Finnick in front of the pile.

"Do something about that, would you?" He said as Brutus came barreling toward us. his belt was undone and he had it stretched between his hands like a shield. I shot at him and he blocked the arrow with it. But where the arrow hit, purple liquid spewed out on to his face, it must have burned because he rolled off into the water and submerged himself.

"Lets clear out. I said to Finnick, because now Gloss and Enobaria had gotten to the cornucopia. There were just too many non-allies around us. If it were only me that I had to consider, I would probably take them on with Finnick. But I had to think about Peeta. I looked for him and saw him stranded on his metal plate. I took of and Finnick followed me without hesitation. It was like he knew this was my next move. I started to remove my weapons to go out to get him, but Finnick dropped a hand on my shoulder. "I'll get him."

I couldn't help but be suspicious. He could have drowned Peeta. "I can het him." I insisted.

But Finnick had dropped all of his weapons to the ground. "Better not exert yourself . Not in your condition." He reached down and patted my abdomen. My insides lurched as the baby finally reminded me it was there. I nodded my accent and watch as Finnick positioned himself at the edge of the water. "Cover me."

He dove in and I raised my bow warding off nay attackers from the Cornucopia. No one cares about coming after us. I looked over at Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria, and Brutus as they gathered, their pack formed already. They picked over weapons. I made a quick survey around the arena and found that most people were still trapped on their metal plates. But to the left of me, there's Mags but she was in no hurry, she was just leisurely swimming in the water toward me.

FInnick reached Peeta and towed him back by one arm. Peeta rode along without resistance, I wasn't sure why he trusted Finnick, but he allowed him to help.

"Hello, again," he said, and gave me a kiss. "We've got allies."

"Yes. Just as Haymitch intended," I answered.

"Remind me, did we make deals with anyone else?" Peeta asked.

"Only Mags, I think," I said and nodded to the old woman that was doggedly making her way toward us.

"Well, I can't leave Mags behind," said Finnick. "She's one of the few people who actually likes me."

"I've got no problem with Mags," I said. "Especially now that I see the arena. Her fishhooks are probably our best chance of getting a meal."

"Katniss wanted her on the first day," said Peeta.

"Katniss has remarkably good judgment," said Finnick as he reached into the water with one hand and scooped Mags out like she weighed no more than a puppy. She made some remark that I think included the word "bob," then patted her belt.

"Look, she's right. Someone figured it out." Finnick pointed to Beetee. He was flailing around in the waves but managing to keep his head above water.

"What?" I said.

"The belts. They're flotation devices," said Finnick. "I mean, you have to propel yourself, but they'll keep you from drowning."

I almost asked Finnick to wait for Beetee and Wiress but that would take forever and who knows if he will killd them right off so I suggested we move on. I handed Peeta a bow, a sheath of arrows, and a knife, keeping the rest for myself. But Mags tugged on my sleeve and babbles on until I gave her the awl. Pleased, she clamped the handle between her gums and reached her arms up to Finnick. He tossed his net over his shoulder, hoisted Mags on top of it, gripped his tridents in his free hand, and we ran away from the Cornucopia.

As we ran I couldn't help but envy Mags. I wanted a ride. It was hot and I was dizzy and nothing but sheer adrenaline kept me moving. Where the Sand ended, the woods rose sharply. Well… a Jungle really. It was thick with brambles and leaves. There was vegetation here that I had never seen. The trees are unfamiliar, the trunks were smooth with hardly any branches. Well that ruled out my climbing the trees to stay out of reach.

The earth was very black and spongy underfoot, often obscured by tangles of vines with colorful blossoms. While the sun was hot and bright, the air was warm and humid, and I got the feeling I would never really be dry there. The thin blue fabric of my jumpsuit let the seawater evaporate easily, but it had already begun to cling to me with sweat.

Peeta took the lead, cutting through the patches of dense vegetation with his long knife. I made Finnick go second because even though he was the strongest, he had his hands full with Mags. Plus I couldn't trust him at my back with that trident.

It wasn't too long before we were short of breath. Even though Peeta and I had trained non-stop for weeks, Finnick still wasn't winded, even with Mags on his back. We climbed fast for about a mile before he finally asked for a rest for Mags' sake. I was so tired and dizzy but I couldn't let him see how tired I was. I was also hungry; I should have eaten when Cinna asked me to.

I spotted a tree with some branches and I climbed up to see what was going on. My stomach lurched when I saw the bloody ground around the Cornucopia. Bodies littered the ground around it and some floated out to sea. But I couldn't tell who was alive. It didn't matter, I only had one friend in the arena, and that was Peeta.

I debated with myself on whether I should just rid myself of Finnick now. There was no point in growing attached to him like I had Rue. He was just going to end up dead and this was probably the only chance to kill him. I took a last look at the bloody beach and slide to the ground. The thing was, that when I landed, Finnick had apparently been thinking the same as I had, because he had his trident trained at me.

"What's going on down there, Katniss? Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of nonviolence? Tossed the weapons in the sea in defiance of the Capitol?" Finnick asked.

"No," I answered.

"No," Finnick repeated. "Because whatever happened in the past is in the past, And no one in this arena was a victor by chance." He eyed Peeta for a moment. "Except maybe Peeta."

So Finnick understands exactly what Haymitch and I understand about Peeta. He is just a better person than the rest of us. I held his gaze and weighed his speed against my own. As we considered it Peeta stepped deliberately between us. "So how many are dead?" he asked.

"Hard to say," I answered. "At least six, I think. And they're still fighting."

"Let's keep moving. We need water," he said with authority. He was not going to allow me to break an alliance. Not just then, and he was right. We had to get water, we hadn't seen a sign of fresh water anywhere.

"Better find some soon," said Finnick. "We need to be undercover when the others come hunting us tonight."

We. Us. Hunting. All right, maybe killing Finnick would have been a little premature. He's been helpful so far. He did have Haymitch's stamp of approval. And who knows what the night will hold? If worse comes to worst, I can always kill him in his sleep. So I let the moment pass. And so does Finnick.

The absence of water intensified my thirst. I kept a sharp eye out as we continued our trek upward, but with no luck. After about another mile, I could see an end to the tree line and assumed we're reaching the crest of the hill. "Maybe we'll have better luck on the other side. Find a spring or something."

But there was no other side. I knew this before anyone else; even though I was farthest from the top. My eyes caught on a funny, rippling square hanging like a warped pane of glass in the air. At first I thought it was the glare from the sun, but it was fixed in space, not shifting when I moved, and that was when I connected the square with Wiress and Beetee in the Training Center and realized what it was. I didn't speak up fast enough, Peeta's knife swung out to slash away some vines.

There was a sharp zapping sound. For an instant, the trees were gone and I saw open space over a short stretch of bare earth. Then Peeta was flung back from the force field, bringing Finnick and Mags to the ground.

I rushed over to where he lay, motionless in a web of vines. "Peeta?" There was a faint smell of singed hair. I called his name again, giving him a little shake, but was unresponsive. My fingers fumbled across his lips, where there esd no warm breath although moments ago he was panting. I pressed my ear against his chest, to the spot where I always rested my head, where I knew I would hear the strong and steady beat of his heart.

Instead, I found silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ointment**

* * *

Peeta's heart had stopped. He was no longer with us and My purpose for doing anything in the arena was gone. I couldn't accept it and shook him slapping his face and yelling his name, bu there was no response until Finnick picked me up and threw me aside so that he could do something. It just looked like he was hurting him. My world spun and I nearly fainted. But the last thing we needed was for me to succumb to my child's demands. And I took a deep breath as I figured out what Finnick was actually doing with Peeta. He was saving his life.

I flung myself at Peeta and held him to me once he was awake. I kissed his forehead, his nose his mouth every surface of his face. He Joked about the force field and assured me he would be okay and we continued on.

That night in the Arena we found that staying in the Jungle was not so safe. After the force field, there was a freaking chemical fog that killed Mags, and the monkeys.

Once we were on the beach, we washed the chemicals off in the water It was a dangerous place to be. Exposed like that, but we were so lucky that everyone else thought that was a stupid move too and stayed hidden. No one else came out to wash off the fog.

Peeta went off to tap a tree, and then it was just Finnick and I. I wondered how the loss of Mags was affecting him. It wasn't so much that she had died, it was the fact that she had just volunteered to die in favor of saving Peeta's life. But I don't ask him, I just try to put myself back together, and watch Finnick swim around. Then came the freaking Monkeys. Our already raw skin was gnashed and torn by the primates. We faught them off as best we could. Then that morphling from Six took a bite for Peeta. Peeta killed that monkey, and we all faced off with the rest of them. But they backed off. It was strange. We got the morphling and carried her back to the baech. Peeta comforted her as she died in his arms. She died for him, just like Mags. But why?

We stared at the jungle, numb and exhausted. My skin scabbing over and itching like mad where the fog had burned me. All of us were miserable. I advice the guys not to scratch because it would just bring infection, and suddenly I needed to rest.

"Why don't you two rest, I'll watch." Finnick said. "You ought to be exhausted."

"Are you sure?" I asked

"No, Katniss, I'd rather," said Finnick. I looked in his eyes, at his face, and realized he was barely holding back tears. Mags. The least I could do was give him the privacy to mourn her.

"All right, Finnick, thanks," I said. Because I really was exhausted. And I knew Peeta was, thanks to the shock from the force field earlier. I lay down on the sand with Peeta, who kissed the nape of my neck.

"Katniss, how are you feeling?" He whispered to me.

I turned to face him and whispered. "Last night feels like a lifetime ago."

He reached up to my hair and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "I know." He answered because what else was left to say?

"I miss you." I said softly and I wanted to forget that there were cameras pointed at me from every direction. I wanted him to be my Peeta again. I wanted to be with him as much as I could, as many times as I could be with him until we died. But in the Arena, that was just a distraction we could not afford. So the thousand years that had passed between last night and this one, left me hollow.

"I love you." He whispered to me, and we kissed, languidly, and murmured comforting words until he drifted off to sleep. I stared into the night, thinking of Finnick. About how I wanted him dead just yesterday, and how different I felt about him come night. Allowing him to guard me and Peeta while we slept. I trusted him, and I could never repay him for what he had done for me. All I could do for him was allow him to grieve in peace.

I didn't open my eyes again till midmorning. I was shielded from the sun's rays by a mat of grass suspended by branches. Finnick hadn't slept at all and I wondered if he ever slept at all. I looked for him nd he was on the sand cracking shellfish open with a stone. I unwrapped myself from Peeta, who was still out and went over to Finnick.

"They're better fresh," he said, ripping a chunk of flesh from a shell and popping it into his mouth. His eyes are still puffy but I pretended not to notice. The promise of food made my stomach growl. Though I knew from my mother raw things were probably not good for the baby.

What did it matter? I knew this baby was going to die in the games just like I was. I began to reach for a shell fish and stopped at the sight of blood on my nails. Finnick teased me about scratching myself and I stomped to the water to wash off the blood.

It was the most infuriating sensation all of this itching and I stomped up to the beach and screamed up into the sky. "Hey, Haymitch, if you're not too drunk, we could use a little something for our skin."

Just as I said it a parachute appeared above me. A tube of ointment is sent down, and I wasted no time in breaking it open. It was the best feeling ever, almost as good as… well, I almost sounded like… anyway I made sure I was cobered with the stuff and handed it to Finnick.

He eyed the tube dubiously and said, "it's like you're decomposing."

"Look I don't care if you use it, suit yourself." I answered He grunted and began to slather it on. I looked at him and laughed when he was done and stated. "Poor Finnick. Is this the first time in your life you haven't looked pretty?"

"It must be. The sensation's completely new. How have you managed it all these years?" he asked.

"Just avoid mirrors. You'll forget about it," I said.

"Not if I keep looking at you," he retorted. I chuckled and we slathered ourselves down, even taking turns rubbing the ointment into each other's backs where the undershirts didn't protect our skin. "I'm going to wake Peeta," I said.

"No, wait," said Finnick. "Let's do it together. Put our faces right in front of his."

Well, there was so little opportunity for fun left in my life, I agreed. We positioned ourselves on either side of Peeta, leaned over until our faces were inches from his nose, and I gave him a shake. "Peeta. Peeta, wake up," I said in a soft, singsong voice. My hand slathered in ointment reached for his chest making him moan in his sleep.

His eyelids fluttered open and then he jumped like we'd stabbed him. "Aah!"

Finnick and I fell back in the sand, laughing our heads off. Every time we tried to stop, we looked at Peeta's attempt to maintain a disdainful expression and it set us off again. Finnick… he was okay. I had decided I liked him. I mean he wasn't as vain as I thought.

Just then a parachute landed next to us with a fresh loaf of bread. Right, Haymitch what are you trying to say with this bread? Stay friends with Finnick and I'll feed you… okay will do.

While Finnick cleans the meat from the shellfish, I walked over to Peeta who was slathering on the ointment. He looked up at me and smiled. "You really do look hideous.

I pretended to be indignant and said, "It's better than itching."

He laughed and pulled me down to straddle his lap and he kissed me. I felt oddly good in this moment. It was out of place in the arena, but we had so few moments left that I allowed myself to feel everything there was to feel. I took the ointment from his hands and began to help cover the spots that weren't already covered. The entire exercise proved to be entirely too stimulating. Punctuated by kisses and sighs. Nothing more. It was just too hot and too public for more.

"Ahem," Finnick stated from behind us. I moved off of Peeta's lap. "Are you ready to eat?"

Peeta and I sheepishly joined him to eat the delicious sweet flesh of the shell fish with the salty bread from District 4


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever on this, I have been getting hit with so many ideas. but I hope you like this.**

* * *

**The Clock**

* * *

We all looked a mess, because the ointment made our skin scab and peel. Thank god for the ointment too because it saved us from the sun. It just seems like my skin is on fire all the time with the sun blazing hot. And I wasn't sure if it was the baby, or just because we were cooking under a magnifying glass. We were cooking like ants. Who sometimes turned on each other as the intensity slowly drove them crazy. That was happening to us. We had been there a little less than twenty-four hours, and eleven of us were already dead. There were ten other people in that jungle that can probably see us, plotting their revenge.

Well I don't envy their jungle protection. It was a horrible place that trapped you not only in your body but also your mind. I knew I would have to go back in there but at that moment I knew there was nothing good to be had in the Jungle. I was not going anywhere and staying at that beach. I mean it's nothing visibly active in the jungle, but then in the distance, there was a scream.

Across the way a wedge of jungle began to vibrate, then an enormous wave crested high on the hill topping the trees and roared down the slope. It hit the existing seawater in full force so much so that the bubbles of surf went up around our knees. Some of our things wanted to go out to sea. We were just able to catch our things before they washed off.

A cannon Fired, Nine more of us remain. There was a hovercraft in the distance over the trees to take the body away. Finally the water calms taking in the water from the wave. I saw them as I rearranged my things on the san. Three figures two spokes away. They stumbled on to the beach. I pointed them out to the others with my head and we faded back into the jungle.

They were in bad shape. One of them was being dragged by a second, and the third one was wandering along in circles as if deranged. They were red, as if they had been dipped in paint. I drew back my arrow ready for anything. But then I recognize Beetee collapsing on the beach. Johanna stomped the ground frustrated and shoved Wiress toward us.

Finnick's face lit up. "Johanna!" he called, and ran for them.

"Finnick!" I heard Johanna's voice reply.

I exchanged a look with Peeta. "What now?" I asked.

"We can't really leave Finnick," he said.

"Guess not. Come on, then," I said grouchily, I didn't like the woman but if Finnick, Wiress and Beetee thought her an ally, then I should too. "Tick tock, tick tock." Said Wiress over and over. I knew she was trying to tell us something. But what? Johanna and I took first watch. Johanna didn't want to close her eyes.

We talked; she said she had gotten Wiress and Beetee for me. Because Haymitch said I needed them. That was weird but I took it at her word. Then Wiress woke up and Johanna went to sleep unable to take the Tick Tocking of the older woman.

I listen to Wiress and watched my surroundings. Tick tock… The arena was a clock. That meant that we were on the Monkey beach, we had two hours to get off of it. I woke Peeta, Finnick and Johanna up. "We have to move," I said.

At least there was enough time to explain why. Because I knew the likes of Johanna was not likely to follow me out. I explained it, and finally our minds finally understood that the arena was a clock. If we couldn't prevent the atrocities that happened, we could at least avoid immeasurable pain if we just stayed out of the line of fire.

I grabbed all of my equipment and we tried to help Beetee. He wouldn't go without his wire. My temper must be short. Because Johanna was really irritating me with her snide comments and things. My fingers tightened around my knife handle at my belt. Johanna saw me and sneered. "Go ahead. Try it. I don't care if you are knocked up, I'll rip your throat out."

I could have just killed her right there, but it was just a matter of time before one of us offed the other.

"Lets just go." Finnick said trying to diffuse the situation placing the coil of wire on Beetee's chest.

I assented and plotted in my head how each and every one of my "allies" except for Peeta. It was repellent to think about, but the only thing that kept me going was Peeta and this baby. I had to admit I had started to think about this baby more and more as it makes its presence known in my body. Just the thought of killing someone makes me feel wrong.

We walked toward the Cornucopia watching out for the Careers. Though I don't think they are anywhere close by we've been on the beach for hours. When Peeta lay Beetee in the shade, he called out to Wiress and asked her to clean the coil for him. She does so and is instantly happy singing a song. Which set Johanna off again. Then Wiress stopped and pointed toward the jungle. "Two," she said.

I followed her finger to the fog. Two o clock.

"Like clockwork," Peeta said. "You were very smart to figure that out, Wiress."

Wiress smiled and went back to washing the coil. By this time Beetee had come back to life and he sung her praises. Quantifying her to the canary that miners use on coalmines. I re stock my sheath, and listen to Wiress. Johanna is happy she has found a pair of axes. We all just picked the Cornucopia clean. And Peeta had been drawing a map. Soon we were all participating in creating the map. Then I noticed the silence. Our canary had stopped singing.

I stood up and loaded my weapon. Then I see Gloss dripping wet with Wiress' blood. She slit her throat. I let go of my arrow and it disappeared into his right temple and Johanna got Cashmere;s chest. Enobaria stabbed Finnic as he protected Peeta from Brutus. We took off around the Cornucopia, as there were three canon blasts in the arena. We were after Brutus and Enobaria. But they were long gone into the Jungle.

Then the ground jerked beneath my feet and I was thown as the jungle went by in a blur. My insides roiled as I was overcome with nausea. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that I wouldn't heave until this nightmare was over. We slammed to a stop and I let go of everything I had eaten that morning. Peeta was at my side in an instant. "Katniss, are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. It all happened so fast. I felt him kiss my forehead, and then I opened my eyes and looked around for Finnick and Johanna and Beetee. "Where's Voltz?" Johanna vocalized my thought. We all looked around for him and he was out in the water trying to stay afloat. Finnick swam out to get him, while I looked around for his wire. I saw it still clutched in Wiress' hands far out in the water

"Cover me." I said to Peeta and dove into the water to go get that coil. I saw the hovercraft out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't stop swimming and I kept going as hard as I could. When I reached her body I wrenched the coil of wire from her fingers, and closed her eyelids and whispered goodbye before swimming away. By the time I reached the cornucopia, her body was gone, but I could still smell her blood on me. So I wretched again.

Finally I reach Beetee who is very much alive. I dropped the coil on his lap then watched him run it through his fingers. I just couldn't stop thinking of Wiress. I looked at the others; everyone has lost their district partner, everyone but me. I crossed over to Peeta and held him tightly.

Peeta held me and stroked my back as I heard Johanna suggest we leave the island. We agreed and gathered our supplies and Beetee and decided to head back to the beach at twelve o'clock. Only problem was, we didn't know which way that was.

"Twelve o'clock, right?" said Peeta. "The tail points at twelve."

"Before they spun us," said Finnick. "I was judging by the sun."

"The sun only tells you it's going on four, Finnick," I said.

"I think Katniss's point is, knowing the time doesn't mean you necessarily know where four is on the clock. You might have a general idea of the direction. Unless you consider that they may have shifted the outer ring of jungle as well," said Beetee.

"Right, so twelve o clock could be anywhere." I said we looked around and every section had a tall tree, tracks were washed away. "I should have never mentioned the clock." I said finally

"Only temporarily, we will see the wave again at ten, then we would be back on track." Beetee said. I sighed right, okay but how much longer till ten?

"It doesn't matter," said Johanna impatiently. "You had to tell us or we never would have moved our camp in the first place, brainless." Ironically, her logical, if demeaning, reply was the only one that made sense to me. So we picked a path at random and hoped for the best.

Once at the beach, we separated. I left with Finnick to get some water, while Peeta stayed back with Johanna and Beetee made another map. Though I was a bit skeptical, I knew we could handle Finnick and Johanna. And then I remembered, everyone has been going out of their way to keep Peeta alive. That was my hob, it didn't make sense, and I wondered what it was that Haymitch said to them so that they would keep him alive. I know why I am doing it… it's just my mind can't wrap around why they would.

"Katniss, got that spile?" Finnick asked, snapping me back to reality. I cut the vine that tied the spile to my belt and held it out to him. Then I heard the scream. I had to find the source, it was her, I had to save her. It was Prim.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooooooooo sorry guys, i am slow to return to this story... bu i havent forgotten. sorry for the retelling but this part has a lot of things about the baby and dangers to it. and more feeling about Peeta**

* * *

**Jabberjays**

* * *

I ran in search of my sister. "Prim!" I cried out over and over and the only thing I heard in return, was another scream. It was agonizing. She sounded like she was dying. I didn't understand why she was in the arena. Why was she part of the games? I was the one that had been pulled into this world again.

Vines cut into my face as I ran. Creepers grabbed my feet as I got closer. I was very close. The sweat on my brow poured down my face and stung my eyes and the wounds from the acid. The air was so moist; It almost felt like I was under water. I tripped and fell forward. I caught myself before the brambles on the floor could stab my abdomen. Then Prim's voice made a sound so desperate, I couldn't even imagine what they could have done to her to evoke it.

"Prim!" I shouted getting back on my feet. I ripped through a wall of green into a small clearing as the sound repeated above me. "What?" I asked looking up . I searched the branches for the source of the screams but I saw nothing. "Prim?" I said with less conviction. I heard her but I couldn't see her when her next wail rang out. There was no way I could mistake the source this time. A stupid black bird perched on a branch ten feet over my head. I growled at the Jabberjay and shot it right off the tree effectively cutting the sound of my sister's voice off. I watched the stupid bird fall to the ground at my feet. Those things were supposed to be extinct. How is it that the gamekeepers could bring them in here? I removed my arrow from its throat and wrung it's neck for good measure. Then I hurled the stupid carcass into the jungle.

I leaned on a trunk and clutch at the stitch in my side. I told myself it wasn't real as I worked to catch my breath, and my lower back began to cramp up. Then Finnick crashed through the clearing and found me cleaning my arrow. "Katniss?"

"I'm okay," I said straightening up as best as I could. " I thought I heard my sister, but—" I was cut off by a shriek. It isn't Prim, it is someone I don't know. I turned to look at Finnick and saw how his color vanished, and his pupils were dialated. "Finnick, Wait!" I screamed as he took off running. He wouldn't turn back now and I sure as hell couldn't run right at that moment as I doubled over with the cramping in my belly. Once I was better I followed his trail slowly.

It was no effort to track him, even though he is moving like a bat out of hell. But the bird was at least a quarter mile up hill. By the time I reached him, I was really cramping. Finnick was circling the diameter of a giant tree. A woman's screams emanated from it, but the Jabberjay was concealed in the foliage. Finnick screamed "Annie! Annie!" over and over. He had checked out, I sighed and began to climb an adjacent tree, and shot it down causing the disgusting bird to land at his feet. I slid down the tree as he picked up the bird. "what?"

"It's all right, Finnick. It's Just a jabberjay. They're playing a trick on us." I sai. "It's not real. It's not your… Annie." I said trying to comfort him. But my body betrayed me and I began to fall. Finnick caught me in his arms and set me down to rest on the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and he looked at the bird he had dropped. "It's not Annie. But the voice was hers," he mumbled. "Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams Katniss?"

I grew even more light headed. I was catching his distress. "Oh Finnick, you don't think they…"

"Yes. I do. That's exactly what I think," He said and I got an image of prim in a white room strapped to a table, while masked figures surrounded her and made her scream. Somewhere they had tortured my sister to get those sounds. I felt sick and turned to my knees and threw up the little I had eaten that day.

Finnick tried to tell me something else but I couldn't hear him. What I did finally hear was another bird starting up somewhere off to my left. It was Gale this time. Finnick picked me up and began to carry me downhill toward the beach. "We're getting out of here. IT's not Him Katniss it's a mutt!" Finnick shouted over the screams.

"Put me down." I said, "I can run now."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and he set me down and we began to run down to the beach. I caught sight of Peeta and Johanna standing at the tree line and I was filled with a mixture of relief and anger. Why didn't Peeta or Johanna come to help me? Why did no one come after us? He just hung back there his hands up and palms toward us his lips were moving but there were no words… wait why? The wall was so transparent that I ran smack into it and bounced back into Finnick's arms. My shoulder took most of the impact and I groaned in pain and that is when I understood why Peeta, Johanna and Beetee who was shaking his head sadly couldn't come to help us. It wasn't a force field, you can touch the smooth surface, but Peeta's knife nor Johanna's ax couldn't make a dent in it, and I just knew that this whole Four o'clock wedge was partitioned with this wall. We were trapped till the end of the hour.

Peeta pressed his hand against the glass, and I put my own up to meet it, as if I could feel him through the wall. I saw his lips moving but I couldn't hear him, I couldn't hear anything outside of the wedge. I tried to make out what he was saying but I couldn't focus so I just stared at his face, doing my best to hang on to my sanity.

Then the birds started to arrive. One by one pearching in the surrounding branches and orchestrated a chorus of horror. Finnick gave up at once hunching on the ground and clenching his hands over his ears as if he were trying to crush his skull. I tried to fight it for a while, I emptied my quiver of arrows into the birds but every time one dropped dead another quickly took it's place. Then I gave up and curled up beside Finnick trying to block out the sounds of Prim, Gale, My mother, Madge, Rory, Vick, and even Posy, helpless little Posy…

I knew it was over when Peeta's arms encircled me. I felt myself lifted from the ground and out of the jungle. But I stayed with my eyes squeezed shut. Hands over my ears, muscles too rigid to release. Peeta held me on his lap and rocked me speaking soothing words to me. It had been a long time before I began tot elaks, and when I did, I trembled. "It's all right Katniss." He whispered in my ears.

"You didn't hear them," I answered.

"I heard Prim. Right in the beginning. But it wasn't her," he said. "It was a jabberjay."

"It was her. Somewhere. The jabberjay just recorded it," I said.

"No, that's what they want you to think. The same way I wondered if Glimmer's eyes were in that mutt last year. But those weren't Glimmer's eyes. And that wasn't Prim's voice. Or if it was, they took it from an interview or something and distorted the sound. Made it say whatever she was saying," he reasoned with me.

"No, they were torturing her," I answered. "She's probably dead."

"Katniss, Prim isn't dead. How could they kill Prim? We're almost down to the final eight of us. And what happens then?" Peeta said.

"Seven more of us die," I said hopelessly.

He lifted my chin so that I would have to look at him. He forces me to make eye contact. "Remember back home when we used to watch the games, what happened at the final eight?"

I knew he was trying to help me so I made an effort to think. "At the final eight?" I repeat. "They interview your family and friends back home."

"That's right," said Peeta. "They interview your family and friends. And can they do that if they've killed them all?"

"No?" I asked, still unsure.

"No. That's how we know Prim's alive. She'll be the first one they interview, won't she?" he asked. I really wanted to believe him… It was just those voices… I shuddered at the thought. "First Prim. Then your mother. Your cousin, Gale. Madge," he continued. I caught the addition of the cousin designation. I wasn't sure if it was for the cameras of for my benefit. Yet I said nothing because I was still so shaken. "It was a trick, Katniss. A horrible one. But we're the only ones who can be hurt by it. We're the ones in the Games. Not them."

"You really believe that?" I asked.

"I really do," said Peeta.

Peeta could make anyone believe anything and looked over to Finnick and saw he had fixated on Peeta's words. "What do you think Finnick?"

"It could be true. I don't know," He said turning to Beetee. "Could they take someone's regular voice and make it… you know…"

"Oh, yes. It's not even that difficult, Finnick. Our children learn a similar technique in school."

"Of course Peeta's right. The whole country adores Katniss's little sister. If they really killed her like this, they'd probably have an uprising on their hands," says Johanna said flatly. "Don't want that, do they?" She threw back her head and shouted, "Whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't want anything like that!"

My mouth dropped open in shock. Johanna was either crazy or the bravest person in the world. She picked up some shells and headed toward the Jungle. "I'm getting Water," She said.

"Don't Go in there. The birds—" I said reluctant to let her in there.

"They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There is no one left I love." She headed into the jungle and when she came back with a shell of water and I took it with a silent nod of thanks knowing that If I spoke the pity I felt would show in my tone.

Johanna went back to collect my arrows, and some more water, and Beetee fiddled with his wires. Peeta and Beetee told me about Annie. A cannon blast brought us all together on the beach. A Hovercraft appeared in wix to seven o'clock zone and we watched as the claw dipped down five different times to pick up the pieces of one body, torn apart. Can't tell who it was. I never want to find out what happens at Six o'clock. Peeta drew a new map on a leaf, and added the two new sections.

I took a quick swim and put more ointment on my skin. Then I sat at the edge of the water cleaning the fish Finnick caught and watched the sun drop below the horizon. As we sat down to eat our raw fish meal, the Anthem began and then the faces.

Cashmere. Gloss. Wiress. Mags. The woman from District 5. The morphling who gave her life for Peeta. Blight. The man from 10.

Eight dead. Plus eight from the first night. Two-thirds of us were gone in a day and a half. That must have been some kind of record.

"They're really burning through us," said Johanna. "Who's left? Besides us five and District Two?" asked Finnick.

"Chaff," Peeta said, I think he had been keeping an eye out for him.

A parachute came down with a pile of bite-sized square-shaped rolls. "These are from your district, right, Beetee?" Peeta asked.

"Yes, from District Three," he said. "How many are there?"

Finnick counted them, turning each one over in his hands before he set it in a neat configuration. I don't know what it is with Finnick and bread, but he seemed obsessed with handling it. "Twenty-four," he said.

"An even two dozen, then?" says Beetee.

"Twenty-four on the nose," said Finnick. "How should we divide them?"

"Let's each have three, and whoever is still alive at breakfast can take a vote on the rest," said Johanna. I don't know why this made me laugh a little. I guess because it was true. When I did, Johanna gave me a look that was almost approving. No, not approving; maybe slightly pleased.

We wait until the giant wave has flooded out of the ten-to-eleven-o'clock section, wait for the water to recede, and then go to that beach to make camp. That should buy us twelve hours of peace. Peeta and I volunteered to take first watch because we wanted some time alone. The others went out immediately, even if Finnicks sleep was restless.

Peeta and I sat on the damp sand facing away from each other. My right shoulder and hip were pressed against his. I watched the water as he watched the jungle which is fine by me, because I am still traumatized by what happened earlier. I rested my head against his shoulder and I felt his hand caress my hair. "Katniss," He said softly, "There is no use pretending we don't know what the other is trying to do." No I guessed there wasn't but it wasn't fun to discuss the fact that the only way out of the Arena for me was either heart broken or in a body bag. "I don't know what You and Haymitch have talked about, but you have to know he and I made some promises to each other too. So we can assume he was lying to one of us."

Well that got my attention. A double deal… Haymitch "Why are you saying this now?"

"Because I want you t remember that if you die, and I live there is no life for me. It isn't just you dying. You and the baby are all I have, there is nothing left for me in District Twelve. You and our baby are my whole life. I would never be happy again." I started to object but he put a finger to my lips. "It's different for you. I am not saying it wouldn't be hard, but there are other people to make your life worth living. Our Baby, Prim, Your mother… your cousins."

He pulled the chain with the gold disk from around his neck. He held it in the moonlight so I could clearly see the mockingjay. Then his thumb slid along a catch I hadn't noticed before and the disk popped open. IT wasn't solid, it was a locket and in the locket were photos. My mother and Prim on one side, and Gale on the other. Seeing those faces could break me. I caressed his cheek. "Peeta…"

"Your family needs you, Katniss," Peeta said. My family. My mother. My sister, and my pretend cousin Gale. Peeta's intension was clear, he thinks that I could live and raise our child with Gale if I live. I'd marry him. So Peeta was giving me to Gale. He wants me to take Everything from him.

I Flush read with anger. He would leave me alone. How dare he insinuate himself in my heart and leave me alone. "No."

"No one really needs me," he said, and there was no self-pity in his voice. True his family didn't actuallya need him. They would mourn him, but eventually they would get on with their lives. Even Haymitch, with the help of a lot of white liquor, will get on. But he was wrong. I know one person that without a doubt would be damaged beyond repair if Peeta died. Me.

"I do," I said. "I need you." He looked upset, took a deep breath as if to begin a long argument, But I didn't want to hear all of that. I wanted him to stop and understand and I didn't want to get more confused than I already was so to stop him I leaned forward and kissed him.

I wished instantly we were alone in one of our houses near a bed. I needed him. His touch burned me and I shivered with the effort it took not to do as I felt. Our exposed skin touched and I was on fire. I wanted more. I was hungry for more. We were both hungry and had it not been for the bolt of lightening at midnight, we would not have stopped there.

We broke apart just as Finnick arose with a sharp cry. His fingers dug into the sand as he reassured himself that whatever nightmare he had been in wasn't real.

"I can't sleep anymore," he said. "One of you should rest." Only then did he realize our expressions, and the position we had shifted into. "Or both of you. I can watch alone."

Peeta wouldn't let him do that though, and he told me to go to sleep. I did, because I have renewed my effort to keeping him alive. I let him lead me over to where the others were. He put the chain with the locket around my neck, then rested his hand over the spot where our baby was. "You're going to make a great mother, you know," he said. He kissed me one last time and went back to Finnick.

As it was, this baby might not make it out of this competition alive, even if I did. So maybe he meant to remind me that I could still one day have kids with Gale? Well if that was what he was trying to say, He was wrong. Because for one thing that has never been part of my plan, and if one of us had to be a parent, it should probably be Peeta not me. As I drifted off. I tried to imagine a future without the Games. No Capitol. A place like the meadow in the song I sang to Rue as she died. Where Peeta's Child could be safe.


End file.
